This proposal requests funds to continue a series of conferences designed to explore the interfaces between disciplines concerned with the study of societal macro- and micro-structures and those disciplines specifically concerned with the investigation of individual differences in the human aging processes. Thus far the conferences have addressed the topics of- Social structure and aging: Psychological processes (1986); Age structuring in comparative perspective (1987); Self-directedness and efficacy: Causes and effects across the life span (1988); Aging, health behaviors and health outcomes (1989); and Caregiving in families: Cross-national perspectives (1990). The proposed conferences will address the topics of Social structure and aging: Historical perspectives (1991); and Social structures and inter-generational relations: Cross- cultural perspectives (1992). Each conference will involve 18 invited participants and up to 60 observers. Papers and discussions will be published in volumes edited by the conference organizers in their Social Structure and Aging series.